


To Sate the Peckish

by Siver



Category: Overcooked (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Fandoms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: How the Onion Kingdom found peace.





	To Sate the Peckish

**Author's Note:**

> 100 multifandom challenge.  
> Prompt: Kitchen
> 
> Write fic for a game like Overcooked. Haha yeah right. Oh...
> 
> This challenge causes things I tell you. Have this silly little thing I guess

Listen well, children of the Onion Kingdom, to the tale of how we were granted our peace.

Legends spoke of the mighty beast, but none were prepared for the arrival of the Ever Peckish. The Onion King gathered four heroes in a desperate plan to fend off its terrible hunger, but they could not prevail. Not then while they were still raw and inexperienced.

A plan was hatched and the heroes were sent back in time. Battered and facing a bitter defeat they rose up. They traveled through kitchens far and wide, sharpening their skills, honing their talents. The stakes were high. No obstacle would stand between them and the sweetness of victory, not while peace stood on the edge of a knife.

Down through the years, across oceans, from chilled ice lands to a spicy heat they chopped and blended and created such fine flavours to satisfy any customer. They never once blanched; their determination could not be extinguished and the fateful year arrived once more.

Time was up. The Ever Peckish approached once more, but the kingdom would not fall under its yolk. This was the day our heroes trained for. This was the day they earned their stars.

It was a long and difficult battle, but our heroes attacked with a fiery zest! Such cutting as you have never seen! Such swiftness in service. Such flavours created! It was a display the likes of which we have not seen since. As our great heroes grew weary, their efforts cooked up a great miracle. With a meaty roar, the Ever Peckish was at last sated! Our heroes were victorious. Our woes were cured.

And that dear children is how peace was made. Let us all know this and savour it well.


End file.
